Reason Why
by puzzlemistress
Summary: There is a reason for everything. There's a reason why Batman aka Bruce Wayne is over protective of Robin aka Danielle Grayson Wayne fem.dick grayson


Dani pov

I was at home with all of my aunties and uncle. Daddy was on a business trip in California. I was listening to music while texting Tusbassa, my close friend, when my whole family came in the room. I was worried since they only come in all at once if something was wrong.

"Dani, may we ask you a question?" Uncle J'onnz asked.

"Yeah what's up." I asked turning off my phone and music while sitting up.

"Why is Bruce so protective of you?" Uncle Barry asked bluntly while sitting in my chair.

"I'm his daughter. What do you expect?" I told them.

"We know that, it's just even worse when your Robin and he's Batman." Auntie Diana said.

"Well it all started when I first fought Penguin..."

** Flashback**

_We arrive at the Museum in Gotham. We get in the building and saw Penguin with the Golden Egg of Egypt._

_"It's over Penguin." Daddy called to him._

_"I don't think so Batman. Get him boys." Penguin ordered as his goons came at us with full force. I took down 4 of his men and saw Penguin heading for the roof._

_" I'm going after Penguin!" I shouted not knowing Dad didn't hear me and followed after him. I get to the roof and saw Penguin trying to escape._

_"Looks like the bird's going back in it's cage." I mocked._

_"Shouldn't you be a bat?" Penguin asked._

_"Shouldn't you be in jail." I teased. He growled as he lunged toward me. I gave him a couple of quick jabs and chartwheeled to the egg he placed on the ground. I hid the egg behind the airbuck and went to end it. I smiled as I cuffed him._

_"If only you could fly." I said as I smirked. I went to the egg when I heard footsteps running up the stairs. I grab my Bo staff and get ready for a fight, but put it down when I realize it was only daddy."_

_"Robin." Dad said with relief._

_"Daddy." I called out as I ran to him. He kneeled down on his knee to hug. I could feel him trembling against me._

_"You had my so worried. I didn't know what happened to you. Did her hurt you, I kill'em." He rambled in a worried and angry tone. I took his hand and kissed the top of it. He does that with me when I got panicked or scared._

_"Daddy I'm fine. I told you I was going after him anyway. The worse thing I got is a foot from when I kicked his sword." I explained trying to calm him down._

_"Where is he anyway?" I pointed to the corner of the roof. I ran and grab the egg and give it to him._

_"Did I do good daddy?" I asked hopefully. He smiled slightly as he kissed my cheek._

_"You did great tonight. Lets leave before the cops show up." We place the egg back in the show case and left._

** Interrupted Flashback**

"Wait! That's all he did? Just panicked for a couple of seconds then back to normal?" Uncle lark asked.

"Great parenting skills Bruce." Uncle John mumbled.

"Will you let her finish?" Auntie Diana said.

"Thank you. As I was saying..." I began again

** Back to Flashback**

_ We get to the Batmobile and hopped in. I don't even buckle up when dad grabs me and pulls me into his lap. He strokes my cheek and my hair. I could hear his heart race through his suit._

_"To the Batcave please." He said to the computer._

_The car started to head home. He still held mr though. I could feel his wet tears trough my scalp._

_"Don't you ever scare me like that again. I thought I lost you." He said shakily._

_"I'm sorry daddy. I didn't mean to scare you. I did yell at you saying I was going after him." I explained._

_"I didn't hear you. When I saw you weren't there I thought I lost you." I look up to see his mask off and he was crying._

_"Daddy don't cry. I'm ok now. Calm down ok." He kissed me forehead._

_"I will never stop protecting you. I'll keep you safe. I promise." He swore to me_

_I fell asleep to his calm beating of his heart._

** End of Flashback**

"And that's why he is so proactive of me." I said ending the story.

"He's protective of you because he swore it to you?" Auntie Diana asked.

"Yeah. And Alfred would kill him if anything did happen to me." I say with a slight chuckle.

"Wow, I have never seen Bruce cry." Uncle Oliver said.

"Neither have I my friend." Uncle Orin said.

"And you never will." Dad said behind them.

"Daddy!" I shout and run to him. He hugs me as he picks me up.

"How was my baby bird while I was gone." Dad asks as he kisses my head.

"Good. I told them the story about you promise."

"Well since you all know, you know not to test me with my baby." Dad says with a evil glare.

"We won't." They all agreed immediately.

"Daddy?" I ask.

"Yes princess." He said putting me down.

"Why did you make the promise to me?" He sighs as he kneels down in front of me taking my hand in his.

"When I first adopted you I saw something in you I have never seen in a child before. All I wanted to do was love you and keep you safe. I made the promise to you because I couldn't protect my parents. I want to be able to protect you." He said.

I hug him tightly and peck his cheek

"I love you too daddy. I promise to protect you too. I'm not losing anymore family." I said facing the rest of family.

"Let's get something to eat. I'm starving." Uncle Barry said.

"I'm with Uncle Barry on that note." I said running out the door and down the stairs. We went down stairs and ate dinner.

** End**


End file.
